A Crossing of Worlds
by CuteMew
Summary: OLD STUFF My very first fic ever, please review! Harry PotterPokemon Crossover
1. A Crossing of Worlds - Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Train to Hogwarts

"Have you gotten us lost again? I don't recognize this place at all…"said Misty nervously. "It's kind of weird here. Just look around! There's not a single pokemon in sight! And I don't see anyone who looks like a pokemon trainer anywhere…"

"We can't be lost! I was reading from a map, and the map can't have been wrong, could it? Oh! I see now! I was holding the map was upside down!" said Ash, grinning sheepishly. Suddenly, a breeze came out of nowhere and blew away the map he was holding in his hand. "Hey! The map, it's gone!" Ash blinked, staring at his empty hands.

"Arrrrgh! How could you have been so stupid? And now we're probably miles from where we were headed, and we don't even know the way back, now that you've lost the map!" yelled Misty, getting out her giant mallet to whack Ash.

"Come on guys, we'll probably find a way back soon. We can just ask someone around here where we are and find a way back to where we were before! And look over there, isn't that a train station? There must be a lot of people there who would know the way back, so let's go!" Tracey started running towards the nearby train station.

"Hey Tracey, wait up!" hollered Misty, as she and Ash started running towards the train station.

****

"Wow, this place sure is crowded. Let's go and find someone to ask what this place is!" suggested Tracey.

They found a nice-looking, plump, redheaded lady standing with some kids. "Excuse me, ma'am, but could you tell us where we are? We're kind of lost…"said Ash.

"Why children," said the lady, talking in a British accent, "Don't you know? This is the Kings Cross Train Station in London! Are you here to get to Hogwarts, too? Don't worry, you're at the right place. All you have to do is walk through this barrier. Don't be afraid, you won't get hurt, take it at a run if you're scared."

"This lady must be crazy! How would people be able to walk through a solid metal wall? Let's go ask someone else," whispered Misty.

"Pika," agreed Pikachu, pulling on Ash's shoulder nervously.

"Okay," whispered Ash, as the three (or five, counting Togepi and Pikachu) slowly backed away. Unfortunately, they had accidentally backed right into the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. But all of a sudden, the barrier wasn't behind them, but in front of them! They had all landed unexpectedly on their backs on the other side of the barrier.

"What happened?" squeaked Tracey, completely shocked.

"Ow…" Misty said, while rubbing her bottom as she sat on the ground.

"Pika, pikachu?" "Togi, prii? Pikachu and Togepi were completely bewildered.

"Hey, is this some kind of trap or something?" Ash yelled as he looked around.

A pretty girl with bushy brown hair walked up to them. She looked at them and asked, "What are you doing on the ground? Get up, the train is leaving in half an hour!" She turned around and walked away. Just at this moment, the kids that had been with the plump lady walked through the barrier and, not seeing the people on the ground, trampled right over them. 

"Ow!" said Misty.

"Ow!" said Tracey.

"Ow! We really should get up, I don't want to be trampled again," said Ash.

As they started to get up, the plump redheaded lady walked in right through the barrier with a little girl. "My, what are you doing on the ground? Get up, you'll get stepped on!"

"Yeah, I think we've already learned that lesson. We fell through the barrier…to here. What is this place?" asked Ash.

"This is Platform 9 and ¾. The Hogwarts express stops here to pick up students, and… Oh! I have forgotten to introduce myself! My name is Mrs. Weasley. This year my youngest son Ron is starting as a first year in Hogwarts, and my sons Fred and George are going there too. And this is my daughter, Ginny. She's not old enough to go to Hogwarts"

"Hi," Ginny said shyly. Then she turned around and said, "Mom, mom, look! It's him, it's really him! It's Harry Potter! Can I go see him, please?"

"Huh?" said Misty, all confused. "What's Hogwarts? Who's Harry Potter?"

"Yeah," said Ash, "and why are we here?"

But the lady had walked off, scolding her daughter for pointing. "Well, now we don't have anyone to ask. Maybe there's someone on the train over there we could ask about this Hogwarts business," said Tracey.

"Good idea, let's go!" said Ash.

As Ash, Misty, Tracey, Pikachu, and Togepi went on the scarlet-colored train, they went in search of some knowledgeable-looking people to ask questions. Soon they found a room with two boys and went in. "Hi. We were kind of lost, and somehow we ended up here. We were wondering if we could ask you some questions to clear things out…" began Ash.

"Shoot," said one of the boys, with red hair and lots of freckles. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Ron. Ron Weasley."

"Yeah," said the other boy, with round black glasses and messy black hair. "I'm Harry Potter."

"Hey, we just met your mom outside, Ron. She was helpful, but didn't really explain much…" said Misty. "And you're Harry Potter? Ron's little sister was talking about you…"

"See, I told you that you were famous, Harry!" grinned Ron. "Even Ginny knows about you."

"Are you famous?" inquired Tracey. "But why? You're so young…"

"First, ask your other questions. Maybe it'll clear things up," interjected Ron.

"Okay. First of all, why could people walk through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10?" asked Ash.

"To get to platform 9 and ¾, where the Hogwarts Express Station is, of course!" answered Ron casually.

"Okay…then what is Hogwarts?" asked Misty.

"You don't know about Hogwarts? Then why are you here? Everyone must know about Hogwarts… Oh well. I suppose I should explain about Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a school for witchcraft and wizardry…"

"What?" interrupted Ash, "But that's impossible! There can't be a school for witches and wizards, can there? And if this school is for magic people only, then why are we here?"

"That confuses me also," said Ron carefully, "how could you have fallen through the barrier? Normally only people who are accepted into Hogwarts and the people with them can fall through, and if you didn't even know about Hogwarts, why were you three accepted through the barrier?"

"Maybe we should leave now… We shouldn't meddle in things we aren't supposed to meddle in…" said Tracey cautiously.

"No, wait!" shouted Ron after them. "You must have been accepted into the station for a reason, and if it was a mistake, then you need a memory charm performed on you!"

But Ash, Misty, and Tracey had already bolted for the door. However, right before they reached the door out of the compartment, the train started moving and they were thrown sideways into the wall.

"Oh no!" panicked Misty. "Now what do we do?" They watched dejectedly through the window as the scenery started speeding past. "We'll never get back now…"

"Looks like we'll just have to stay on the train and go to Hogwarts," said Ash unhappily. "How will I continue my pokemon training at a wizarding school?"

"Well, since you're stuck on the train, we might as well explain everything to each other. Maybe when we get there we'll find a way to get you guys back to where you came from," said Harry calmly.

"Okay, good idea," said Ash as they all sat down in the seats.

"First, explain everything about Hogwarts. I'm still kind of confused about it," said Misty.

"All right," said Ron. "As I said, Hogwarts is a school for wizards and witches. We're wizards, and so we're going to begin our first year at Hogwarts to learn the art of magic. We call non-magic people Muggles, and normally, they aren't supposed to know about our world."

"That's so cool!" said Misty enthusiastically. "And what about Harry? Why is he famous?"

"Well there was this really evil wizard that lived 20 years ago…we call him You-know-who."

"He's called Voldemort," interjected Harry.

"Right," said Ron, grimacing. "Anyway, You-know-who was terrible. He killed a lot of really great witches and wizards, and once, he set out to kill Harry here. He did manage to kill Harry's parents, but…"

Misty gasped. "You don't have any parents? You poor thing," she said sympathetically as she reached out to pat Harry's hand.

"Harry here survived, and Voldemort hasn't been back since!" finished Ron proudly.

"Wow, you must have been a really strong wizard," commented Ash admiringly.

Harry blushed. "Actually, I don't even remember any of it, except for this green flash." Suddenly, Harry noticed the little yellow rodent sitting next to Ash. "What's that?" he said, pointing.

"It's a pikachu, of course! Don't you have pokemon in the magical world? Pokemon are pretty magical themselves!" said Ash, affectionately stroking Pikachu.

"Yes, and this is a togepi! Isn't it such a cutie?" said Misty.

"I've never seen anything like those! They're definitely really cute!" smiled Ron

"What? You don't have any pokemon in your world? Then I'm definitely not gonna get anywhere with my training!" whined Ash.

"You never get anywhere with your training, anyway," said Misty, narrowing her eyes at Ash.

"Yes, I do! I'm gonna be the worlds number one Pokemon Master!"

"Puh-leeze. From the way you're training your Charizard, it looks like you're becoming the number one Pokemon Battle Loser!" said Misty.

"Who asked you?" retorted Ash, embarrassed.

"You did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Oh yeah, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yeah, you did!"

"Guys, guys, cut it out!" said Tracey, sweatdropping. Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were looking on, amazed at how long Misty and Ash managed to keep it up. "Looks like we're gonna have one long train ride…" sighed Tracey.

****


	2. A Crossing of Worlds - Chapter 2

A/N: Please excuse this fic if u think it's freakin' *odd*…I'm in an odd mood…(but if you ask my friends, they'll probably tell you I'm always in an odd mood…)

Another A/N: The formatting will be *so* much better on this…

Disclaimer: Do I have to type one? *sigh*…ok. The characters don't belong to me, they belong to other people. But this story is mine, mine I tell you!

Chapter 2

Hermione's Touch of Magic

"Jessie, did you see that?" James grabbed his partner's jacket excitedly.

"Of course I saw," growled Jessie. "Do you suppose that train that the twerps just jumped on really has lots of rare pokemon?"

"Of course it does!" Meowth butted in. "Otherwise they wouldn't make the train so hard to get to… we had to walk through a solid barrier just to get to it!"

"You're right. Come on, let's go jump on the train!" said Jessie. The threesome quickly climbed up onto the roof of the train right when the whistle blew and the train started to move. As the train started going faster and faster, the air rushing by caused Meowth to tumble over backwards and he would have fallen off the train if not for the metal railing on the back of the car.

"We better get the job done quickly or we'll probably all fall off sooner or later," James said nervously after seeing Meowth clinging to the railing for dear life.

"All right." Jessie got out a giant chainsaw and started it up. Meowth and James crawled up next to her, grinning. Just as Jessie tried to saw a hole through the roof of the car, the Anti-Scratch Spell put on the train acted up and threw Jessie away from the roof and sent her crashing into Meowth and James. As they tumbled down the side of the side of the train, they saw an open window and somehow managed to cling to it and climb through.

"Phew… I wonder what just happened back there," Meowth gasped.

"We're just lucky to have gotten in the train. Come on, let's go look for the rare pokemon," Jessie said.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Misty suddenly said. Tracey, Harry, and Ron all looked completely relieved to hear Misty say something other than the pointless arguing with Ash she had kept up for the last hour or so.

"Yeah… it sounded sorta like something tumbled into our car," said Ash, "Let's go check it out!"

"Yeah!" said Harry.

As they all piled out the door, Tracey yelled, "It's them!"

"Who are those people? Do you know them?" someone yelled. Apparently everyone in this car had heard the sound and had all rushed out to see what it was.

"They're Team Rocket! They're never up to any good, they're probably here to try and steal pokemon, just like they always do…" said Ash.

"Yes we are! Show us the rare pokemon or someone will get hurt!" Jessie said as she got out a dangerous-looking contraption that looked like a machine gun. Some people screamed, for almost all of the people in this car were untrained first-year witches and wizards. Ash, Misty, and Tracey knew what the contraption was for; they had seen it used countless times, and it was always used for launching miniature missiles that blew up and released nets at the last moment.

"There are no pokemon here! Don't you see, we're in a world without pokemon? If you want pokemon, go somewhere else!" said Misty.

"Don't lie, little girl. We know there are rare pokemon here, otherwise they wouldn't bother with so much security," said James. "And anyway, we still need to catch that Pikachu…"

"So get out of the way, twerp! Arbok, take care of her for me!" said Jessie as she released the pokeball that held her Arbok. As Arbok lunged at Misty with it's fangs, Ash dove over and pushed her out of the way just in time. Arbok crashed into the floor, which created a very squashed nose.

"Charrrrrrbok…" Arbok groaned, and fell over backwards.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash said, and Pikachu jumped forward. "Thundershock!"

"Pi, ka, CHUUUUUUUUU!" A blinding flash of white light flooded the car and left everyone fried.

"You didn't have to shock *all* of us…" coughed Misty.

"Pika…" said Pikachu, sweatdropping and doing that anime thing (you know, with their hand behind their head?).

"What happened here?" cried the pretty girl with brown hair. "I heard a loud sound coming from this car, and I came here as fast as I could, my name's Hermione, sorry I didn't get here sooner, could someone please explain what happened?"

Tracey told her what had just happened, and Hermione yelled angrily, "Stealing! Oof, you'll be sorry you ever came onto *this* train!" With that, she grabbed her wand and pointed it at Team Rocket and started muttering something under her breath.

"What's happening?" howled Meowth as he, Jessie, and James were lifted into the air and out of the window. As Hermione flicked her wand upwards, Team Rocket were flung high and far into the clouds.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!"

"I hope that's the last time I hear *that*," muttered Misty. 


End file.
